sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Minor Gem Characters (Canon)
"Minor Gem Characters" are Gems who have been shown and identified, but, as of yet, hold no significant nor recurring roles. Rubies Ruby (right shoulder gem) "Ruby" is a Gem who appears in "The Answer". She appears to be identical to the Crystal Gem Ruby and the other Ruby in their Gem trio in appearance, clothing, and voice. She and the other Ruby seem to be obsessed with fighting. Her gemstone is also identical and is placed on her right shoulder. She is voiced by Charlyne Yi, who also voices the Crystal Gem Ruby. Ruby (right back-hand gem) "Ruby" is a Gem who appears in "The Answer". She appears to be identical to the Crystal Gem Ruby and the other Ruby in their Gem trio in appearance, clothing, and voice. She and the other Ruby seem to be obsessed with fighting. Her gemstone is also identical and is placed on the back of her right hand. She is voiced by Charlyne Yi. Quartz All Amethysts shown thus far, including the Crystal Gems' Amethyst, are voiced by Michaela Dietz. All Jaspers (including "Skinny" and Pink Diamond's Jasper) and the defective Carnelian are voiced by Kimberly Brooks. Four Amethysts appear in "Gem Heist"; two of them are in charge of guarding the door in the Zoo's cargo bay. The two Amethysts tease the Crystal Gems when they land on the Zoo, resulting in a scolding from Holly Blue Agate. Later in "Gem Heist," another pair of Amethysts send Steven into the Zoo's tunnel, one with a square-faceted gemstone. In "The Zoo", seven Amethysts are seen entering the boundaries of Pink Diamond's Zoo to console the heartbroken Zoomans. One Amethyst angrily informs Greg and Steven of the trouble they are in. In "That Will Be All", this turns out to be a prank by Amethyst and the many other Homeworld Quartzes she has met (whom she refers to collectively as "the Famethyst"), three of which having been formed right above her. These Amethysts informed her of her serial number being Facet-5 Cut-8XM. Among the Amethysts and Jaspers are two defective gems: "Skinny," a tall and skinny Jasper, and Carnelian, who is shorter than most Quartzes. From this it can be assumed that Quartz types are generally good-natured, with Jasper being the possible exception. Amethysts "Gem Heist" "The Zoo" "That Will Be All" Jaspers Carnelian Fusions Ruby Fusions 'Ruby (triple fusion)' Ruby (triple fusion) is the fusion of all three Rubies in "The Answer", one of which is the Crystal Gem, Ruby. As their individual forms and gemstones are the same, their fusion remains identical except much larger in size. In this form, they are much more powerful. However, the actual extent of their strength in this form remains unclear because they fought against Rose Quartz, an extremely skilled and powerful warrior. The Crystal Gem Ruby describes the fusion as just "me, but bigger," implying the state of being is not that different for her unfused. 'Ruby (quintuple fusion)' 'Ruby '(quintuple fusion), also known as Giant Ruby in the credits of "Back to the Moon", is the fusion of all five Homeworld Rubies. As their individual forms and gemstones are the same (minus the left eye gemstone fitting over the left pupil), their fusion remains identical except a larger size, and a slight outfit variation (including Doc's yellow visor). When first formed, the Ruby fusion had a firm and interrogative tone, and asked threateningly for the location of Jasper in her debut, "Hit the Diamond". This was likely the Doc part of her, as her mood matched the personality of that Ruby. However, once given the answer, her voice became higher and happier, a complete mood swing, which was similar to that of the Ruby, "Leggy." Most of the Rubies in the fusion made their debut in "Hit the Diamond", as well as the fusion itself. Eyeball made her debut in "Barn Mates". Trivia * It appears so far that Gems of the same gemstone also share the same voice, albeit with some differences in tone. Their appearances are also nearly identical, except the gemstone placement and minor details. * According to Ian Jones-Quartey, if the Pearls fused, they would form a bigger Pearl with combined colors.https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/685886905460875264 ** This idea is shown when the Rubies fused. * In "Hit the Diamond", it is revealed that Rubies are typically unintelligent and easily fooled. * Most gems has a different weapon like Crystal gem Ruby having a gauntlet while Eyeball has a knife. Category:Canon characters Category:Characters Category:A to Z